Height-adjustable pedestal chairs have been in existence for many years. Some prior designs have incorporated adjustment for tilting of the back of the chair, while others have incorporated fairly complex assemblies of cranks or levers to make the individual adjustments. Typical of some of these prior designs for pedestals for adjustable chairs are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,909,247; 3,756,654; 3,848,921; 4,673,155; 4,779,925; and 5,253,922.
One of the things that the prior designs have not incorporated is a simple adjustable pedestal that allows for height adjustments up or down, as well as an ability to permit swiveling clockwise or counterclockwise about the pedestal, and locking the position of the seat in a variety of positions in a manner that is accomplished through the use of a unitary lever. Thus, one of the objectives of the present invention is to provide such a simple design where a single lever is useful in allowing height adjustments up or down as well as swivel motions clockwise or counterclockwise, coupled with locking the chair in one or more different swivel positions. Another objective of the invention is to allow for rapid removal of the seat from the pedestal in conjunction with an easily operable locking mechanism that facilitates rapid dismantling and feedback to the fisherman that the seat has been properly relatched to the pedestal.